The End
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Just a short little fic to pass the time.nothing fancy. B/X YEAH BABY!!!!!


The End by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer:Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon &   
Co.I just got bored and decided to tell a story with them. That's it   
nothing else.I own nothing but my boredom.  
  
rating:pg-13...I think  
  
Author's notes:It's true I was just bored to hell and wrote this one   
down . I have way too much time on my hands...season 4 to early  
season 5. I think.oh there's no Riley.....so YIPPPEEE !!!!(not that I   
have anything against him) enjoy  
  
  
  
  
I sit atop the mountain of knowledge where the river flows from it and from there the river flows into a pond. And In that very pond there are many fishes and...fishes...lotta ...fishes...fishes...many y'know ? nudge , nudge wink, wink ??? geddit ???...heheh....okay ....well I'm not exactly Confucius.   
  
Wait don't leave yet !! I'm about to leave the lame part. Really....Honest!!!!. So I'll start from the beginning. My name is Alexander Harris . Alexander Lavelle Harris in full but if you start calling me by my middle name I will beat you to death with a spiked sponge. My friends call me Xander and you're welcome to call me that. Then again you can call me whatever you want and I wouldn't care a bit seeing as how my life is about to end in five minutes. So it doesn't matter what ya call me .  
  
Anyhoo I'm Xander and this is the story I like to share. I have nothing better to do so please just hear me out. I'm so sick and tired of my life right now. I really am .My life is like one huge joke !!!! A curse I tell ya !!! Fate had it in for me since day one. For one I'm living in a basement of the house I'm living in and I have to pay rent to my parents. It doesn't look as if I'm going anywhere with that. I'm broke essentially and unemployed. Everyone is off to college and...well I'm just here...waiting outside of it for death. My death....sigh...  
  
My love life's a mess... . What ? you don't think so ? Let me prove you wrong Bucko !!! First of all there's the bug teacher Miss French who tried to eat my head off (I had a big crush on her)...then there's Ampata...mummy girl who was undeniably gorgeous ...the whole life sucking thing proved a big strain on our relationship and there's of course Cordelia who is in a class of her own. Resident bitch queen of Sunnydale High... We're bitter enemies who made big smoochies....really good smoochies...I don't know how we happened but *we* did.. It was going good for a while till well....I screwed that up when I kissed my best friend Willow ..shortest most dumbest fling in history.....Cordy saw us and got impaled........ literally....That went really bad...really bad...She recovered and broke up with me...served me right....Then there's Anya....ex-demon...a little sex crazed but cute in her own way...She just broke up with me yesterday.....why ? Don't really know ...something about broadening her horizons.....Then there's Buffy. What can I say about her ? Vampire slayer , beautiful and absolutely special.....yup she's special alright....When I see my life flash me by I'm sure she'll feature prominently...  
  
So there...I've given enough back story....right now I'm gonna do something I never thought I do. I'm looking at my watch now and its time.... There she comes...... gotta go now...pray for me...bye.  
  
  
  
Xander Harris stalked his target and pounced on the right moment as soon as it came. Taking the element of surprise , he pressed the advantage and made the crucial strike. Savouring his first and ultimately last moment of glory. It was euphoria....a timeless scene.. His vision left completely and all he felt was fire.....a burning desire of warmth...It made his heart burst and killed all forms of thought. There was no turning back now....the end was near....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow....."  
  
"definitely ...."   
  
"X-Xanderrr....?"  
  
"Y-Yeah...Buff...."  
  
"...uhh...kiss me again...."  
  
"I never thought you'd say that....."  
  
  
da end.....   
  
  
that's it .peace I'm outta here.  
  
  
Until next time I remain.............  



End file.
